


number one

by excentricAnthropologist



Series: Overwatch fanmixes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excentricAnthropologist/pseuds/excentricAnthropologist
Summary: "I play to win!"





	number one

**number one \- a d.va fanmix**

_"I play to win!"_  


1\. **Diva** \- Beyoncé

_I know you read the paper - the one that they call a queen_  
_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)_  


2\. **I Am the Best** \- 2NE1

_어떤 비교도 난 거부해_  
_이건 겸손한 얘기_  
_가치를 논하자면 난_  
_Billion dollar baby_

3\. **Fxxk Boyz Get Money** \- FEMM

_You ain’t turnin' me on with that ish_  
_Hang up the towel, move on, and just quit_  
_You can’t hang with the pro team baby_  
_Big girl games and I up and played ya!_

4\. **Kira Kira Kiler** \- Kyary Pamyu Pamyu

_きらきらキラー　(きらきらキラー)_  
_きらきらキラー　(マジカルパワー)_  
_かんぜん　きらきらキラー_

5\. **Boombayah** \- BLACKPINK

_지금 날 위한 축배를 짠짠짠_  
_Hands up 내 손엔_  
_Bottle full o’ henny_  
_네가 말로만 듣던 걔가 나야_

6\. **Headshot** \- She

_Just want to_  
_F*** you up_

7\. **Do You Want to Fight Me?** \- Venus Hum

_So you want to fight me_  
_With your one good eye?_  
_And do you think you can beat me?_  
_Hm, well come on, come on_

8\. **Killin' It** \- Krewella

_You're gonna push your luck_  
_Tell me you've had enough_  
_I'm taking off these gloves_  
_Get down and lick the dust_

9\. **Do It Like a Dude** \- Jessie J

_Stomp stomp, I've arrived_  
_Drop the beat, nasty face_  
_Why you lookin' at me?_

10\. **The World Is Mine** \- BECCA

_Who do you think I am?_  
_Because I know I’m number one_

11\. **Change** \- HyunA feat. Junhyung

_다 똑같은 것 말고_  
_나를 위한 slogan_  
_다 비슷한 생각들 말고_  
_나를 위한 logo_  
_What you want? (What you do)_  
_Tell me baby what you do_  
_언제나 눈치 보지 말고 step step swagger_

**Author's Note:**

> [art credit](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/ndg89)
> 
> [listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124212696/playlist/3QwBdDDORnyzbLWvCcvzbp?si=lq0qB8ReSxWZeOLglI1VXQ)


End file.
